


A letter because I am gone

by BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Harry Hart is Dead, Like, M/M, Poetry, harry totally died, it hardcore sucks, shitty poetry, they were so happy and I ruined it with my shitty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon/pseuds/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst poetry. Please.... I'm sorry.<br/>TW: Shitty poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter because I am gone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty poetry

Where are you dear one, but in the hollow of my chest?

Worn and weary, washed out in the tide and controlled by the moon.

Your brashness lights the sky like fireworks do and it makes me cringe for fear that the flames will fall upon the world and burn.

 I suppose thats how we all go anyways, in a hail of bullets and confusion...

From what I've felt, and from what I've experienced, even the most unknown of deaths leave the heartbreak of ten behind.

 Excuse me when I say that you are the most exquisite thing to walk this plane of existence and will be for eternity.

Even when existence stops existing, you will always be stuck in the mind of a man fighting through purgatory, finding his way out of hell.

I would gladly die a thousand more times if it were by your hands, if only to see your face once more.

Do not fret and do not cry, although knowing you, you will and I will love you for it even more...your kind, kindred soul.

Death separates us.

I will state this plainly because I respect you, but please do move on.

Keeping you to myself would be like keeping food from the starving, and although I am selfish, I am not cruel.

You found a place in the emptiness of my body, we made ourselves whole again darling.

My love take your time...

Live because I can not and always remember: I am so proud of you.


End file.
